


Karma

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [84]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Episode: s12e22 Who We Are, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: Maybe sometimes people just need to be pushed in karma's direction.





	Karma

The first (only) time she met Walt and Roy, they had come by with Asa.

Asa was the one person better than the Winchesters for just happening to show up at dinnertime. This time he had brought Walt and Roy with him.

They were on the way to a hunt, a vampire nest just over the border in North Dakota, and they had been hoping to talk Jody into coming with them.

  
Jody declined, with a glance at Alex, saying that there was some BS going on at the sheriff's office right now and she really couldn't take time off.

  
Alex knew it was because she wouldn't ask Alex to come, and wouldn't leave her behind with vampires so close by.

  
Jody had suggested that they call Sam and Dean, because they were between hunts at the moment.

  
Asa had frowned thoughtfully, but Walt and Roy had gone completely white and Roy dropped his fork.

  
"I've never worked with them before." Asa shrugged. "I don't know them, but if you want to make the intro, I'd be honored to have them on a hunt with me."

  
"Uh, uh, I think we can handle it." Roy stammered.

  
Jody, Asa, and Alex had all turned to look at him, because he was the one who had said not two minutes earlier that they really should take at least one more person.

  
"Yeah, um, I mean, Roy's right." Walt agreed. "Coupla vamps. We can handle it. Just make sure we go in while they're sleeping, right?"

  
Jody looked from him to Roy and put her fork down. "What did you two do to the Winchesters?"

  
"He killed them." Roy blurted, pointing at Walt.

  
Jody looked pointedly at Roy until he added "I was there. Dean said the next time he saw us, he was going to be pissed."

  
Jody looked at them serenely, but Alex knew her well enough to hope Jody didn't have a gun on her.

  
"You killed them?" Jody asked.

  
"Well, um, you see, Sam started the Apocalypse," Roy said nervously. "And we ... "

  
"You!" Walt interrupted, shoving his chair back and leaping to his feet. "Not we! _You!_ You said he couldn't get away with this, that we had to stop him before he destroyed the planet! _You_ said he was in league with the demons!"

  
Roy shoved his own chair back and stood, leaning over the table to shake his finger at Walt.

  
" _You_ were the one who pulled the trigger!" Roy shouted. "You were the one who killed Sam!"

  
"Because _you_ pussied out when we got there!" Walt yelled back. "Did you think they were going to just let us walk out of there after we broke into their motel room and told them that we came to kill them?"

  
"But we only went to kill Sam!" Roy argued. "You shot Dean too!"

  
"Boys!"

Jody had stood up as well, and the hunters had never noticed. How were these two still alive?

  
Both of them turned to look at her.

  
"Sit!" she ordered. "And stop shouting in my house!"

  
Roy nodded, swallowing hard. Walt ducked his head and murmured some kind of apology.

  
"So the two of you _shot_ and _killed_ the Winchesters?" Jody asked, her words clipped and cold.

  
"Yes ma'am." Walt nodded, apparently ashamed.

  
"He did." Roy insisted.

  
Jody looked at him, and he ducked his head also.

  
"You broke into their motel room to kill them?" Jody continued. "You didn't, maybe go _talk_ to them, or at least confront them in a fair fight?"

  
"No ma'am." Walt shook his head. "We should have done."

  
"Yes, you should have." Jody agreed. "Because it turns out that Sam was tricked into releasing Lucifer from Hell, but the Winchesters were the only ones who could put him back in. Lucky for all of us that the angels sent them back so they could save us. They've saved the world a few more times that you probably don't even know about."

  
"Yes ma'am," Walt nodded. "We know we were wrong."

  
"At the time we thought we were doing the right thing." Roy insisted.

  
"So why did you kill Dean, if you thought Sam was the one in league with demons?" Jody continued.

  
"Because he would have never let us get away with killing Sam." Roy said.

  
"Because he wouldn't have wanted to live without Sam." Walt countered.

  
"Well one of you was right." Jody told them, rolling her eyes. "I'm amazed that they didn't hunt you down when they got back, but that was probably Sam's choice. You know Sam, the one you went to kill."

  
Walt and Roy looked appropriately scolded.

  
Asa looked starstruck.

  
The rest of the meal was incredibly awkward. Asa, Walt, and Roy had gone to hunt vampires alone.

  
Asa never brought them back to Jody's house.

  
Alex had heard the story of Chuck and Amara, God and his sister, the literal Light and Darkness of the world, but she hadn't given it much thought at the time.

  
She hadn't until the day she was venting to Jody about how Alyssa Nicholson with her perfect hair and her perfect makeup and her perfect clothes and her perfect car was a perfect bitch.

  
Jody had reminded her that light couldn't exist without darkness. Jody and Alex had no idea what demons Alyssa might be facing. They didn't know what Alyssa's motivations were for her actions, whether she honestly believed she was doing the right things.

  
And neither of them, or Alyssa, knew what was in store for Alyssa in the future.

  
After that, Alex thought a lot about lightness and darkness, good and evil, and karma. Once she learned to look at things from that perspective, she was surprised how often she saw what could be attributed as karma coming back to bite people in the ass.

  
It had helped her learn to let things go, and have faith that the universe would someday, somehow, make it right.

  
So when Jody, Sam, and Dean were rounding up hunters for what could very well be a suicide mission, Alex called Walt.

  
She didn't say who was looking for help, just that there was an all hands on deck hunt, and the party was meeting up at Jody's house.

  
She figured, let them take their chances with karma, and see if they came back.

 


End file.
